Frozen: The Dragon Knight
by planer sage
Summary: Anna has gathered the four stones of the heart of infinity. Now a new journey begins. This journey will require more than strength of a princess. It will need the strength of a knight.
1. Chapter 1

Allen struggled to shore, collapsing in exhaustion. The storm had come out of nowhere and had raged for days. He had tried to save as many of his men as possible, but it was as if the sea itself rose up to drown them. He was the only one left.

"You, don't move" A voice called as a squad of green clad men ran toward him. All the former commander of the allied northern fleet could do was laugh bitterly, tears rolling down his eyes.

Frozen

The Dragon Knight

Chapter 1

Anna was practicing her sword work in the courtyard. She had skipped her etiquette lesson again. She was tired of trying her hardest to only earn insulting looks from the bitter old woman hired to teach her.

"Here you are" Ventia said from behind her.

"Do you need something? Anna asked

"You are late for your etiquette lesson" Ventia said.

"I'm not going" Anna said swinging Ask through the air.

" _A pity that you are not as graceful in everyday life as you are with a sword"_ Ask said "out loud"

"Hey!" Anna said.

"I wasn't talking about that horrible old woman" Ventia said.

"Come with me" Ventia told her. Anna followed her as she led her to the empty ballroom where Elsa was waiting. Anna stopped dead looking at her older sister.

"Where is Magda?' Elsa asked.

"She has been dismissed. I will be your teacher from now on" Ventia said, causing both girls to look at her in surprise.

"Now let's begin" She said clapping. Venti turned out to be a kind and patient teacher to both girls, or at least too Anna. Elsa needed barely any instruction, but under Ventia's gentle and understanding hand Anna moved more gracefully than she ever had under Magda's severe gaze. Anna was almost gliding across the ballroom floor when their mother burst through the door.

"What happened to Magda?" Idunn demanded.

"I dismissed her" Ventia said.

"You had no right! Magda has been teaching etiquette for generations!" Idunn said.

"Then it is about time she took a well-earned retirement" Ventia responded.

"I am reinstating her, and you will…." Idunn said softly

"Will what?" Ventia asked raising an eyebrow. That was all it took for the Queen of Arendelle to completely deflate.

"That old crone was a bitter authoritarian who had no patience for one who does not fit her very narrow world view" Ventia said.

"What both you're daughters need is a gentle, more _understanding_ hand" Ventia said and Idunn looked like she was struck. Elsa looked puzzled but Anna knew that Ventia did not mean just etiquette.

"Ventia, shouldn't we be getting back to work?" Anna asked brightly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Of course" Ventia said.

"If you'll excuse us your majesty?" Ventia said. Idunn said nothing as she turned and stalked out.

"Mother?" Elsa asked following her.

"I think this lesson is over" Ventia said.

"You went too far" Anna said.

"Even after everything they've put you through you sill defend them?" Ventia asked.

"They're my parents. They were just trying to protect me. Too protect us. It's not their fault I…" Anna said.

"You what?" Ventia asked.

"Nothing" Anna said walking away.

"Anna" Elsa called. Anna turned and looked at her sister.

"You did very well" Elsa complimented her.

"It's easy with a teacher that doesn't think you're worthless like everyone else does" Anna said smiling and thought she saw Elsa wince.

"Anna" Elsa said.

"There you are" Aquarous said.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Come, we have our special lesson" he said.

"Ok" Anna said turning to Elsa

"It was nice talking to you, buy" Anna said before running to catch up to Aquarous. Elsa watched her sister race off trying to hold back the hurt her words had caused.

" _Does she really think she's worthless? Does everyone else think that?_ She wondered as the temperature dropped.

"So, what special lesson is this?" Anna asked.

"Borealis and Ursa taught you the magic of the mind and the body respectively. Ventia and I will now begin teaching you the magic of the heart and soul" Aquarous said.

"Okay?" Anna asked and the man chuckled.

"You faced the magic of the soul when you fought that shadow of your sister, the composite of all you're greatest fears."

"But that is only the beginning. Magic of the mind is are the conscious spells and chants you learned from your book and from Bor. Magic of the body are the combat techniques you learned from Ursa."

"Magic of the heart will teach you to focus your emotions into your magic to increase their power and learn new spells. Magic of the soul will teach you how to tap into a deeper level of power than you ever have before, to draw magic not just from fire, but from earth and air, and if you are desperate from water and even ice." Aquarous explained. Anna just stared at him.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked.

"I think so, but the thing is it took me years to learn everything from Bor and Ursa, and now I have two more full disciplines to learn. I'll be an old lady by the time we're finished" Anna said and the man laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not. It is not like you have anything pressing to attend to" Aquarous said giving her a penetrating look.

"But what about the heart?" Anna asked.

"Do not worry about that" Aquarous. Anna knew better than to argue with one of her teachers.

"Now, let us begin" He said. The process of learning soul magic, of drawing magical energy from around her to help fuel her, was grueling and seemed impossible. It required her to draw heat from the sun for fire, energy from the air for air, and power from the ground underneath her from earth. It was like trying to look in three different directions at once.

"You are trying to do too much. Draw from one source at a time" Aquarous said when she told him this. She took a deep breath and tried again, focusing on fire first. Drawing energy from the sun was hard, like breathing through a thick blanket, and she felt like she was using more energy than she was gaining.

"You must learn to draw energy as efficiently as possible, particularly as a fire drake. The solar energy in these northern lands are much weaker than in other parts of the world. If you can draw the maximum of energy here, then the energy you will gain in warmer regions will be that much more powerful" Aquarous said.

"I hate resistance training" Anna gasped worn out.

"That is enough for today" Aquarous said. The next day she started practicing heart magic with Ventia.

"Aquarous told me that this would help increase my powers?" Anna asked.

"That is an oversimplification. This magic is very dangerous to use. It takes your emotions and uses them to amplify you're powers. However you must have full control of your emotions when doing this, or risk falling into the dragons rage" Ventia explained.

"Dragons rage?" Anna asked.

"If you should lose control of your emotions while using them to feed you're powers, if you should let your anger and rage consume you, you lose all reason, and destroy anything and everyone around you" Ventia warned, and she felt herself go pale.

"Do I have a choice of learning this?" Anna asked.

"No. as a fire drake you are particularly suited to this form of magic, and particularly vulnerable. You're optimistic and pure hearted nature had ensured you have not fallen prey to more negative emotions, but that will not always be the case, particularly considering you're family life" Ventia said frowning.

"I'm fine" Anna said smiling.

"Then let's begin" Ventia said. Anna thought soul magic was hard. It was a cakewalk compared to learning how to feed her emotions into her magic. First it required her to feel strong emotion. Many people told her she wore her heart on her sleeve but that just made it that much harder for her to dredge up the strong emotions she needed.

"That's the problem with wearing you're heart on your sleeve. You feel too lightly, too genuinely" Ventia said.

"Well sorry if I can't suppress everything like…" Anna said.

"Like Elsa" Ventia finished.

"You're sister is the other side of the coin. Suppressing ones emotions like that is not healthy especially for someone with her powers. It's going to cause a disaster one day" Ventia said.

"Don't worry. Once the stone is complete and I get my wish, that won't be a problem." Anna said.

"You never did say what your wish is" Ventia said.

"Let's try this again" Anna said. The days past and slowly Anna learned how to both draw energy from all around her, and how to use her own emotions to bolster her spells. She mostly relied on her resolve and love for her family and sister. Using them as a focus she felt almost invincible when she spared with Ursa who began to actually struggle to defeat her.

"I think I'm getting better" She said panting hard after one particularly grueling session. All her combat teacher did was pant just as hard as she stared at her.

"I can't believe how strong she's getting" Ursa said as the four of them gathered in Bors workroom.

"Are you sure you aren't getting old?" Aquarous teased, earning a soft swat.

"Still, to be mastering all four paths like this" Ventia said.

"I keep telling you, she's the one" Borealis said.

"She's a half breed" Ursa said earning a frown from the other three.

"Yes. As the prophecy states. One who walks in both worlds but belonging to neither?" Aquarous quoted.

"The master of all paths" Ventia said.

"The one who will be both caster and mount" Ursa muttered.

"Plunging herself into the void shall restore all from it" Borealis finished.

"Empty prophecy." Ursa growled.

"Then why train her?" Ventia asked.

"Because she needed training" Ursa replied.

"Prophecy or not, Anna is the first Oreboran born since the ophidian realm was destroyed, and the most powerful any of us ever seen." Borealis said.

"Ursa is right. No matter what the reason, Anna must be trained. Her sister is lost to us, a slave to her parents and her own fear. That is frightening enough with her power. If Anna should go down the same path" Borealis said.

"You want the girl as a safety net should Elsa lose control or turn dark" Ursa said.

"The older is a caster unlike anything I have ever seen, and Idunn is too much of a coward to let us teach her properly. So yes, Anna might have to be the one to deal with her sister should her power go out of control" Borealis said.

"That will be a discussion or another time" Ventia said frowning.

"So who wants to tell the girl we lied to her about not knowing where the darkness and light stones were?" Ursa said.

 **Okay, the first chapter of Frozen: The Dragon Knight. Sorry for such a long wait.**


	2. Darkness and Light

Frozen: The Dragon Knight

Chapter 2

Darkness and Light

"You what?" Anna screamed at Ventia. By common consent they had decided she was the best choice to tell Anna the truth.

"Anna, I'm sorry, but you aren't ready to hunt the light and dark stones. Part of your training in the soul and heart paths is so that you can gain the discipline to learn how to use both light and dark magic" Ventia explained.

"Wait what?" Anna asked

"In order for you to even survive finding the stones you need to learn how to use magic they represent" Ventia explained.

"So on top of two new disciplines I have to learn two new magic's" Anna groaned.

"Getting ones wish isn't easy" Ventia said smiling. So the next three years were spent mastering all her new skills. Every day was full of learning and training, not just magic, but also all her practical skills which more and more were taken up by her teachers. Under their tutelage Anna learned far better than with the other tutors their parents hired. Also along with etiquette her teachers taught her more about the history of the dragon born than Borealis had"

"Wait, dragon born are gods?" Anna asked after learning about the celestial realm of oraboros, the home of the dragon born.

"If that is what you wish to call them" Aquarous said.

"Oreboran are very similar to other celestial beings such as the Asgardians or the Olympians. We have magic as you know, but we are also virtually ageless" He said.

"What about me?" Anna asked.

"We are not sure. For certain you will be extremely long lived, but you are also half human. Whether that means you're life span will be measured in centuries, millennia, or if you will be as ageless as the rest of us when you are mature, none of us can tell" Aquarous explained.

"Oh" Was all Anna could say.

"You are a very special case Anna" Aquarous said.

"Not only are you the first Oreboran born after our races destruction, but all dragon born without exception come into their power at maturity. Every one, except you. You are the first of our kind to come into you're power at such an early age" He said.

"It's nice to be special, I guess" Anna said rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey, if I'm going to live so long, doesn't that make travel into the future dangerous?" She asked.

"That's a question best answered by Borealis. For now try not to dwell on it" Aquarous said. While Aquarous taught her about dragon born history, which was completely fascinating, Ventia taught her about dragon born culture.

"Wait, so Elsa is a caster?" Anna asked after Ventia had explained there had been two kinds of people that had lived in Oraboros.

"Yes. She is an ice caster" Ventia said. According to her, casters were people born with the ability to channel one element to cast magic. While they could only cast a single element, the power they had to draw on was almost infinite.

"That is their strength. Can you tell me the strength of a dragon born?" Ventia asked.

"Our versatility. Because we have access to all the elements we can cast spells a caster can't" Anna said.

"Very good" Ventia said. On her tenth birthday she began learning light magic. A prerequisite for learning light magic was mastering emotion magic.

"You must be able to focus positive emotions into pure energy. That is the one and only key to light magic" Ventia explained.

"That's why it's so dangerous. Keeping yourself positive like that, whether for a long casting or during a battle is hard" Anna said.

"Yes. Now try it" Ventia said. Anna nodded. She took a deep breath and quieting her mind (which surprisingly wasn't hard) focused on nothing but positive emotions.

" _Think happy thoughts"_ Flitted over the surface of her mind as she dredged up her love for her parents, who she still loved deeply despite what they did to her memories. She brought up the love for her teachers, who more and more became her family. And Elsa. She brought up all the love for her sister, the one person she looked up too, and the one she tried to be like, the one person in the world she would give anything for. She took that love, that light and turning it into energy focused it into her hands. A small ball of pure white light formed between her hands. Anna laughed, feeling pure joy, which caused the light ball to pulse and explode, knocking her off her feet.

"Are you alright?" Ventia asked Anna who just laughed. Light magic was hard. Keeping her emotions steady was the hardest part, but eventually she learned how to keep them under control. It didn't mean she was emotionless. She felt more than ever, she was just able to keep focused, which helped in keeping herself cherry and positive, especially when around Elsa who acted colder and more distant than ever. Her eleventh birthday she began to learn dark magic.

"Do I have too?" Anna asked Aquarous, slightly scared.

"There must be a balance of light and dark in all of us" Was all he said. She gathered her courage and took a breath. Just like light magic worked on positive emotions, dark magic worked on negative. That was why resolve and courage was needed. Resolve to delve into ones darker nature and courage to focus those emotions without losing themselves. She brought up her anger at her parents who had her memories erased and separated her from Elsa. She brought up her frustration at her teachers for forcing her to learn this. And she brought up all the feelings of anger and resentment for her sister. The anger that Elsa had gone along with her parents in shutting her out. The Jealousy at how she was the apple of everyone's eye while she was considered the spare. And the resentment toward her whole family for shutting her out, of doing all this without her knowledge or permission. A black globe of energy emerged in her hands, a product of every bad thought she ever had.

"What are you doing?!" A voice shrieked and the globe imploded into itself, leaving Anna feeling like her soul had been ripped out.

"How did you get in here?" Aquarous asked as Idunn stalked in.

"I may not have my magic, but I can still get around you little charms" Idunn said.

"Anna are you alright?" Idunn asked concerned.

"Get out!" Anna hissed, her dark emotions still swirling, the only thing she was feeling being anger.

"Anna?" Idunn asked.

"Get out!" Anna shouted, her hand engulfed in black flame. Aquarous stepped forward and put his hand on Anna's head. A wave of something passed through her, scouring away the darkness and sending her into unconsciousness. The man caught the girl as she fell.

"You have no idea what you almost caused" He said softly.

"You are teaching her darkness magic?" Idunn demanded.

"We are teaching her everything" Aquarous said.

"That's impossible" Idunn said.

"Not for her. She is close to mastering all four paths and light magic" The man said putting his hand on the girls head and making sure her darker emotions had not poisoned her.

"Her darkness is more powerful than I thought. You're actions have caused her more pain than I think even she realizes" Aquarous said.

"She who walks in two worlds, belonging to neither" Idunn whispered sinking to her knees.

"There's nothing I can do for her is there?" She whispered.

"You were a brilliant student Idunn, and talented, but you were always too meager in spirit" Aquarous said.

"Me, Agdar, even Elsa. Where has Ann gotten her courage from?" She asked.

"I want to help. I may not have my magic, but I still have my knowledge, and if this is Anna's destiny, I want to be there for her" Idunn said.

"Even if it leads to Anna's destruction, after everything you've done to protect her?" Aquarous said, which earned a rueful laugh.

"How have we protected her? Either of them. Agdar will not bend on the current situation, especially with you all here and Bor's curse on us" Idunn said, tears working down her eyes.

"Anna is hiding something from us" Ventia said appearing behind them. The woman walked over to the girl and kneeling down put Anna's head in her lap.

"I have seen hints of it. I am concerned about just what her wish will be when the heart is reformed" Ventia said.

"What do you mean?" Idunn asked.

"When she found my heart, I sensed troll magic on her. Without thinking I reached out and performed a heart purge on her" She said running her hand across the white braid.

"You what?" Idunn asked going white.

"She remembered everything, and she believes what happened is all her fault. I fear that when the heart is reformed she may use her wish to undo her own existence" Ventia whispered. If Idunn could have gone any whiter she would have.

"Are you sure?" Aquarous asked.

"No, and I do not want to force the issue" Ventia said.

"But if her wish is…" Aquarous said.

"Her wish is her own. She is working so hard to learn what we have to teach her, she has risked her life every time she found one of our hearts. She has earned the right to make whatever wish she wills, even if her wish is to have never existed" Ventia said looking at Idunn. The queen looked down at her youngest, the one everyone, even she and her husband had written off as a spare. The one they cherished for being cheerful, positive and strong, but didn't trust with the simplest secrets or responsibility.

"You're right. She's earned the right to make her own choices, for once in her life" Idunn said. At about this time the girl they were talking about began to stir and open her eyes.

"Welcome back" Ventia said.

"Mama?" Anna asked seeing Idunn.

"I'm right here darling" She said.

"Are you alright, I didn't mean to" She said sitting up.

"I know. Believe me I know how dangerous darkness magic can be" She said.

"I would like to help, if I may?" She asked.

"Right. You used to be a dragon born too" Anna said rubbing her head. Anna's training continued, only now with Idunn encourage her and helping explain the more complicated aspects of magic in the special way only a mother could explain things to her child. As she watched Idunn was amazed at her daughter's prowess. Like everyone else she had compared her to Elsa. And even though she loved Anna her with all her heart, had expected about as much from her flighty excitable, unfocused and slightly uncultured daughter as everyone else.

"Even the greatest knights weren't half as strong as she is" She told Borealis one day as they watched they watched her spar with Ursa.

"And she is far from reaching her full potential" Borealis said.

"The reason we had her memory wiped it was because we were worried about her being exposed Elsa's magic" Idunn said.

"The image that was conjured during her challenge was that of her sister" Borealis said.

"Though a shadow of your eldest power, Anna still prevailed." Borealis said.

"And that was when she was far less trained than she is now" Borealis said.

"So as she is now, Anna could take whatever Elsa could throw at her" Idunn said.

"Forget it" Anna suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Idunn asked.

"You think that Elsa and I can be together again because I have my own magic to protect me" Anna said.

"Well…yes" Idunn said.

"And people call me dumb" Anna said.

"Pardon me?" Idunn asked.

"Do you really think that after all these years the two of us can just show our powers to each other and we'll be sisters again?" Anna asked.

"We've been apart for seven years, barely speaking to each other" Anna said looking away.

"All the more reason to try" Idunn said and Anna shook her head.

"I already have a plan" Anna said.

"Wiping yourself from existence isn't a plan!" Idunn scolded.

"How did you…never mind. I don't care. It's not you're wish it's mine" Anna responded.

"Why?" Idunn demanded.

"Because it's my fault!" Anna shouted, tears running down her eyes.

"It was my fault. I was the one who treated Elsa's powers like a toy. I was the one who wouldn't slow down. And now, because of me, she's been afraid of the best thing about her. She's isolated herself from you, from papa, from life. As the spare…as the spare it's my job to undue that. My responsibility to protect the heir, no matter what" Anna said.

"I'm going to fix what I did wrong. I'm going to give Elsa back the life that I stole" Anna said smiling brightly with tears in her eyes. Idunn didn't say anything as she looked at her youngest. Then she stepped forward and wrapping the girl in a tight hug wept.

" _Did I say something wrong?"_ Anna thought as her mother sobbed.

 **Okay, I honestly don't know how good this chapter is. I'm really trying hard not to Mary Sue her but it's kind of hard considering that's kind of her personality in the movie. Mostly I wanted to focus on her new powers her inherent stubbornness in the face of common sense, and some of her more negative emotions. Beside if she and Elsa reconciled now, the story would end.**


	3. Race to the Edge

Frozen: The Dragon Knight

Race to the edge

It was her twelfth birthday, and Anna had just finished mastering darkness magic. The only thing she could say was that she hated it. Wringing out her darkest emotions to fuel it will keeping herself from tearing down everything around her in a rage was the hardest thing she had ever done, making darkness magic a technique of last resort. Ever since the day she told her mother her wish, Idunn had never brought it up again. She had been a shoulder to lean on, and a tender ear and a welcome tutor, but she never again tried to stop Anna from doing what she was planning. Which she was grateful for.

" _She understands that this is what I really want"_ She thought as she swung ask in downward, working on her sword strokes.

" _Is it?"_ Ask asked.

"Don't you start" Anna said.

" _We are all concerned. You have such potential, one never seen before, and you would cast it away so easily?"_ He asked.

"What are you saying?" Anna asked holding up the blade.

" _Go to Elsa. Talk to her. Work out you're differences"_ Ask advised.

"I keep telling everyone. That doesn't fix the past. The years of confinement and fear. No. I'm going to erase what happened" She said.

" _But why oblivion? Would it not also make sense to just erase what happened?"_ the blade asked.

"I thought about that. But what if I did that, and I didn't get my powers? Or worse what if I did? Elsa could still hurt me again, and we would be right back where we started. Or worse we could get into a fight with our magic's and cause who knows what damage. Its better if a just stepped out of the picture" Anna said.

"You know, you haven't brought up the fact that if I do this, you and I would never meet" Anna said and could almost hear the sword snort.

" _Those in the presence of the heart are not effected by whatever wish is enacted unless specifically included in the wish itself"_ Ask said.

"How did you know that?" She asked going back to swinging.

" _I have my own experience with the heart"_ Was all the blade said, and Anna knew not to push.

"Anna, Borealis wants to see you" Her mother said stepping into the room. Over the past year, she had seen the burden on her mother ease as she had become reacquainted with her teachers, who it turned out were her old friends. Perhaps the fact that she and Anna could talk about Elsa's powers, and the trouble she was having with them also helped.

"How's Elsa doing?" Anna asked as they walked.

"Fine. Acing her lessons" Idunn said

"Of course" Anna said rolling her eyes and causing her mother to smile.

"And has she had any…accidents?" Anna asked.

"A few, but nothing major" Idunn said.

"Don't worry. It will be better soon" Anna said. Her mother remained silent as they entered Borealis work room. Each of her teachers had taken a room in the castle and…redecorated it using magic. Borealis had formed a workroom, Ursa a training ground, Aquarous a meditation garden, and Ventia…Anna blushed just thinking about it. While she had known about the woman's maternal side, she had no idea about her…sensual side. Part of her room was warm and homey like a grandmothers den, the other slightly more risqué. Along with her training in Oreboran culture, Ventia had also taught her more…practical arts that would have horrified her mother, or if she did know didn't show it. Anna shook the thought away. As much as she was becoming interested in romance and dreamed of her prince charming, she knew that's all it was, a dream. She knew that if everything went right, she would never have that chance, and had resigned herself to that.

"There you are" Borealis said.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"It is time to renew you're search" He said.

"Finally" Anna said.

"So where do I start?" Anna asked.

"Hand me you're book" he said. Anna did so and he placed his hand on it. A white light glowed between its pages and he handed it back to her.

"I have given you the location of the first two stones" He said.

"First two?" Anna asked.

"the darkness and light aspects of the stones were so powerful that when the stone was divided the darkness and light were subdivided into eight and followed each of our hearts into hiding, one pair of dark and light for each but in different times and places" He said as Anna opened her book.

"The first two are back in Berk…no not in Berk, but the same general place, about three years from the first time I visited" She said reading the new pages that hadn't been their when she had last looked mere days ago.

"Now you know where you're going and you are as prepared as you can be" Borealis said. Together they walked down into the garden. She felt one of her masters cast an invisibility spell to shield them. She took a deep breath and gripping her Chrono's stone stepped into the time stream. Even though it had been years since she had traveled to Berk, the path back was familiar and far less taxing than it had been the first time. She stepped out of time centuries in the past on top of the hill where the castle would one day stand. Wasting no time she transformed and shot into the sky making her way to Berk.

" _Whoa"_ She thought as the island came into view.

" _I take it the island did not look like this the last time you were here"_ Ask commented.

"No it wasn't she said as she flew over the island now converted into a dragon habitat with perches, nests, food troughs and a dozen other things she couldn't put a name to. She landed on a much nicer landing pad than last time and transformed back to human. Her need to find hiccup couldn't keep her from getting lost in how much Berk had changed since she was here last.

" _Ann, we must find this hiccup"_ Ask reminded her.

" _In a minute"_ she said as she watched a group of terrible terrors at play. She surprised by a sharp whack to the back of her head.

"Hey!" She said whirling around to find a bent old woman glaring up at her.

"Can I help you?" Anna asked only to be smacked again.

"Stop that" Anna said when the woman poked her to get her moving.

"Ow, excuse me" She said as the woman continued to poke her, prodding her into motion. Not wanting to cause trouble she let the woman lead her to the great hall and inside. She gestured for Anna to sit before calling to a terrible terror. She wrote something on a small piece of paper and sent the dragon off before turning and looking at her with a fierce glare.

"What?" Anna asked but the woman didn't answer.

"Alright Gothe, what's the big emergency?" a familiar voice said as the door was pushed open.

"Stoic" Anna said happily. The big man glared at her for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Lass?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me" Anna said smiling brightly only to have Gothe smack her in the head again.

"Would you quit that?" Anna asked as the woman squiggled on the floor.

"She wants to know why you've returned here lass, considering the trouble you brought last time" Gobber said.

"Why didn't she just ask me herself?" Anna asked causing the woman to raise her stick again.

"I'm here for two heart fragments. Fragments of the light and dark heart" She said and the old women's face went pale as she began to scribble furiously.

"She says go home. Searching for the heart of air was dangerous enough, but trying to find the hearts of light and darkness will bring nothing but disaster to everyone" Gobber said.

"I can't stop. I need to find them" Anna said.

"I promise to protect everyone from danger" She added.

"That's a very big promise to make" Gobber said.

"I can do it. I'm a knight now" Anna said.

"Really. The last time I saw yeh you were a wee babe as wet behind the ears as a squaldron and now yeh say yer a knight?" Stoic asked skeptically.

"That was seven years ago. I'm stronger now" Anna said. The woman Gothe wrote on the ground.

"Prove it" Gobber translated.

"How?" Anna asked.

"Take you to Hiccup and the others. Let them keep an eye on you" Gobber said.

"Wait what?" Anna asked.

"We're not letting ya run around free ta do what ya please. If yer gonna look for more of these dangers magic's then yer going to have a minder" Stoic said.

"So where is Hiccup?" Anna asked and didn't like the grin on Stoics face at the question. It turned out Hiccup and the others had set up their own base on an island almost a day's flight from Berk. Stoic led the way on a massive dark green brown dragon that was much faster than it looked. Even with all her training her wings were starting to ach by the end of the journey and she was happy when the base called dragons edge came into view. They saw hiccup waiting for them on a landing area, toothless by his side. Anna was surprised by how much older he looked. Even as a dragon she could tell how much taller he had grown and he had changed his sheep skin coat and homespun cloths for a leather outfit. They landed and Anna transformed back racing up to Hiccup to hug him.

"Whoa. Anna is that you?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Surprise" She said smiling at him.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"She showed up out of nowhere looking for more of them hearts. We thought it best to leave it to you" Stoic said. Hiccup looked at Anna smiling brightly at him and smacked his face with his hand. Stoic stayed for a few hours to rest his dragon following Hiccup as he showed Anna the base.

"This place is so cool" Anna said as they came into the meeting hall.

"We try" Hiccup couldn't help but brag.

"So ya think you can make room for her?" Stoic asked.

"I don't take up that much space" Anna said.

"I think we can find something. But Anna, understand that while you stay here, you follow our rules. You listen to us" Hiccup said.

"Okay" Anna said trying not to roll her eyes.

"Now, let's tell the other riders about our guest" Hiccup said.

"NO WAY!" Snotlout shouted.

"Awesome!" The twins shouted.

"Sure, why not" Astrid said.

"This is so exciting" Fishlegs gushed as he hugged Anna and lifted her up.

"Nice to see you again too" Anna half gasped as she was set down.

"Do you remember the last time she was here? She summoned a dragon that almost blew Berk off the face of the earth!" Snotlout roared.

"Excuse me. You summoned Borealis because you tried to steal the heart…twice" Anna shot back.

"You set me on fire!" Snotlout said.

"So, I thought that happened to you all the time?" She asked, causing the other riders to laugh.

"Don't worry. I already promised Hiccup to be on my best behavior and to do what I'm told" She said. All the boy did was glare at her.

"Okay, okay settle down. Snotlout, Anna's staying with us for the foreseeable future" Hiccup said.

"Fine" he grunted.

"So, where do I sleep?" Anna asked.

"You'll bunk with me" Astrid said.

"Now that that's settled let's see about this new heart you want to find" Hiccup said. Anna explained about the heart of light and darkness, and how they were somewhere.

"Somewhere, that's all you've got?" Snotlout asked.

"Um, yeah?" Anna asked softly.

"Maybe trader Yohan has some information?" Fishlegs asked.

"I mean he had the map to the heart of air last time" He added.

"But wasn't the heart of air sort of the worst kept secret on Berk?" Anna asked. The look on the rider's faces was answer enough.

"Maybe, but Yohan is still our best bet. And he's due to visit Berk tomorrow" Hiccup said.

"So I flew all the way out here, just to fly all the back?" Anna asked.

"Rest up" Astrid said. The next day found her trekking back to Berk this time carrying two empty baskets.

"If you're going to stay you're going to earn your keep" Snotlout had jeered at her as he tossed the baskets at her.

"Hate to say it, but Snotlouts right" Astrid agreed.

"Always happy to help" Anna said as she transformed and slung the baskets over her "shoulders". Hours later she found herself working her sore shoulders as a human on Berk.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

"My teachers warned me to exercise as a dragon. Now I know why" She said

" _And now I know why Ursa always complained about never being able to train me in dragon form"_ She thought to Ask.

" _If you go without using your dragon form for too long, it's the same as not using a muscle. You've used it so little over the years I'm surprised you can still fly"_ ask added.

"I definitely need to make time to train as a dragon somehow" Anna said out loud.

"If you're hanging around, I'd be happy to pick up where we left off" Astrid said.

"You mean where I was a kid you tried to feed to your dragon?" Anna asked.

"Exactly" Astrid replied, and the two of them laughed.

"Alright you two, we need to find Yohan" Hiccup said as they walked toward the docks.

"And pick up supplies" Fishlegs said.

"Anna and I will find Yohan, the rest of you resupply" Hiccup said and they split up.

"So what if Yohan isn't here?" Anna asked.

"Then we wait until he arrives" Hiccup said. Unfortunately when they reached the docks they found the trader hadn't arrived yet.

"Looks like were waiting" Anna sighed.

"A day or two won't hurt" Hiccup said.

"So, what's new with you?" Hiccup asked very unsubtly.

"Besides the fact that I'm seven years older than when you last saw me?" She asked.

"Yeah besides that" hiccup said.

"I've remembered what it is I did too my sister" Anna said.

"Really?" hiccup asked intrigued.

"I thought you said you needed the heart to save your family?" He said.

"That wasn't the whole truth. When I said I needed to save my family, it was from lies and seclusion. I needed the heart as part of a quest to fix a mistake I made that made my sister hate me and shut me out of her life and for our parents to shut us away from the world" Anna explained and told Hiccup everything, about her life, her sister and her powers, and the accident. The one thing she held back was her wish. That she would keep to herself from now on.

"There's no way you're a princess" Hiccup said after Anna had finished her story.

 **Okay, third chapter. Schools over so I should have more time to focus on my story so updates should come sooner.**


	4. The Edge of Darkness

Frozen: The Dragon Knight

The Edge of Darkness

"After everything I told you that's what you say?" Anna asked, irritated.

"Come on. Princesses are supposed to be graceful, and gracious, and poised" Hiccup explained.

"Well, thank you pointing out the same faults everyone else in my life has" Anna huffed stalking past him.

"Hold on" Hiccup said as she transformed and leapt into the air. Hiccup sighed as he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head from where toothless slapped him with his tail.

"Yeah yeah I know" He said as the dragon gave him an accusing look. Anna landed on a ledge above Berk and plopped down with a huff.

" _I can't believe him. I know I'm no one's idea of a princess, but it still hurts when people tell me that"_ She thought as she laid her had down on her folded claws and stared out at the sea.

" _Don't you think you're being slightly childesh?"_ Ask asked.

" _What do you mean?"_ She replied surely.

" _You really are not like a typical princess"_ Ask added.

" _Don't you start"_ Anna said.

" _Did I say that was a bad thing?"_ Ask said, brining her up short.

" _A common princess, a soft pampered well mannered lady could never have accomplished the things you have. Even you're sister, with all her power could not have accomplished what you have"_ ask said.

" _watch what you say"_ Anna told him softly, her love and idolization of her sister flaring up.

" _I will not. What can you do to me? This idolization of your sister must end. I will not try to dissuade you from you're chosen course, but I is time you stop comparing yourself to her and begin to see what makes you special"_ He scolded.

" _Yeah, I'll do that just as soon as my parents and everyone else does"_ Anna scoffed.

" _and it is time to ignore what they think. With your power you do not have to listen to them…or anyone else you do not wish to"_ Ask explained.

" _But…there my parents"_ Anna said lamely.

" _And I fine job they have done being your parents"_ Ask replied snidely.

" _You're parents are the cause of all your misery and loneliness."_ He explained.

" _No, it's mine, from the night Elsa struck me"_ Anna said.

" _You were a child, a child who suffered an accident from another's mistake, but no more than that."_ He said.

" _What loyalty do you owe them for there actions?"_ Ask demanded. Anna thought about that for a long time, with ask waiting patiently for a reply. The sun was going down when she answered, an answer that felt like she was tearing out a part of her.

" _None. I don't owe them anything"_ She finally responded thinking back to the lies, the secrets, the loneliness and isolation all for her "protection".

" _then why try to act like something you're not to be what_ they _want you to be, particularly if you are not going to be around for much longer?"_ He asked.

" _You really know how to ruin a good sulk"_ She said good humerdly.

"There you are" Hiccup said toothless appearing out of the sky. Toothless hovered over her as she got up and stretched.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Yohan's here" Hiccup said.

"so soon?" Anna asked.

"Hey, don't look a gift dragon in the mouth" Hiccup said. Anna leapt from the ledge taking flight and Hiccup lead her to the great hall. She transformed back as hiccup dismounted and they walked into the great hall.

"Ah master Hiccup" Yohan said as they came through the door.

"Yohan" Hiccup greeted.

"We were just askin Yohan about the stone of darkness and light" Gobber said.

"I would avoid pursuing this particular treasure master Hiccup. Both these stones are very dangerous and nothing but disaster has been told of them" Yohan said.

"thank you Yohan, but we don't have much of a choice" Hiccup said.

"Yes you do. I'll go alone" Anna said.

"Who is this?" Yohan asked.

"the one who's really searching for the stones. And no, you are not" Hiccup said.

"Yohan, do you have any idea where the stones might be?" Hiccup asked.

"Sadly no. the only clue I have is the location of what might be another clue" Yohan said taking out a map.

"Here, on this island it is said is the first step to finding the heart of darkness and light" Yohan said pointing to an island a good distance away from dragons edge.

"Then that's where we'll start" Hiccup said. the next day they flew back to dragons edge with there supplies and the information Yohan had provided. They spent that day resting, stowing away supplies and preparing for the flight to the next island.

"We don't know what we'll be facing, and after what happened with the heart of air, we need to be extra careful" Hiccup said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ruffnut asked.

"Boobytraps, magical spells and curses that could do anything from incinerate you to turn you to stone forever, to striking you dead on the spot" Anna explained.

"Cool" Both twins said in unison.

"Great so we're flying toward a cave that might be filled with magical booby-traps looking for something that _might_ lead us to something a hundred times more dangerous than the dragon that almost blew berk off the face of Midgard….why?" Snotlout ranted.

"Because Anna's our friend?" Astrid said.

"Besides, if she finds the stones she'll take them away so that they can't hurt _us._ Right?" Fishlegs pleaded and Anna nodded.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow" Hiccup said. that night Anna laid outside the base and looked up at the stars.

" _finally. This is the first step to the end of my journey"_ She thought feeling a thrill of excitement at the beginning of a new adventure.

"Enjoying the night?" Astrid asked.

"Hm-Hmmm" She responded as the girl sat down next to her.

"How many years has it been for you?" Astrid asked looking her over.

"six or seven" she said

"Why are you looking for these stones again?" Astrid asked.

"I have a wish I need granted" Anna said looking up at the sky and thinking of her sister, imprisoned in her room, of the closed gats of her kingdom, of her people left without their rulers.

"And what wish is that?" Astrid asked. Anna looked at her and saw the look in her eyes that said that if she didn't tell the whole truth Astrid wouldn't lift a finger to help her.

"I'm going to erase a mistake I made, one that stole my sisters freedom away from her" She said.

"And finding this stone is the only way to do that?" Astrid asked skeptically.

"It's the only way to do it peacefully, without causing a potential disaster" Anna said.

"Elsa and I both have magic, and if I confront her, the way things are now, we could end up in a fight, and one or both of us could get hurt, or worse" Anna said.

"yeah, but isn't talking a lot simpler than some quest?" Astrid asked.

"Maybe" Anna said.

"Looks like there's more than a little Viking in you" Astrid said.

"Make sure to get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow" she added. the next day they took to the air and flew to the island. It was a small somewhat barren place with scrubby grass and rocks. They landed on the beach in front of a cave.

"I'll go in alone" She told them starting forward.

"We'll go in together" Hiccup said putting a hand on her shoulder, toothless gurgling his agreement.

"You guys wait out here" Hiccup said.

"fine by me" Snotlout said and plopped down in the sand to rest against his dragon.

"Be careful, both of you" Astrid said. together Hiccup and Anna walked into the cave, Anna holding a flaming hand aloft to act as a torch.

"that's a useful skill" Hiccup said.

"I'm full of em" Anna replied as they followed the tunnel. Interestingly enough it went straight, without any side tunnels or detours. Forward and down they went, and as the air became thick and dank, and toothless and Hiccup began to breath hard.

"You two okay?" Anna asked.

"You don't feel out of breath? The air feels heavy" He said almost doubling over. Anna sniffed the air, breathing in deeply.

"The air's thick with darkness magic" She said.

"You two wait here, I you go any further you could be in danger" She said.

"I am not letting you go alone" Hiccup said moving forward only to have Anna stop him.

"Hiccup, I'm not a little girl any more. You don't have to worry about my safety" She said looking him in the eyes.

"Alright. Toothless and I will go and wait with the others. Just promise me you'll be careful" Hiccup said.

"Cross my heart" she said giving him a sweet smile. She made sure they turned back before she moved forward. As she neared the end of the tunnel even she began to notice the heaviness of the air, thick with darkness magic.

" _Careful"_ Ask said as Anna drew him with on hand, the other lighting her way.

" _I thought this was only supposed to lead us to the stones"_ Anna wondered.

" _Never expect such information to be completely_ _accurate"_ Ask said. She stepped into a massive cavern and saw the stone. It was a fourth of the size of the other stones but exuded a dark aura that filled the space. She stepped forward but at her first step she felt pain unlike anything she had ever felt before. She felt her blood freeze and boil at the same time, felt the air in her lungs expand and felt like she was about to explode and implode all at the same time. She dove backward and felt air enter her lungs as she crashed sprawling to the floor.

" _are you alright?"_ Ask demanded.

"What was that?" She coughed out.

" _the darkness stone has darkly mirrored the stone of air. It has created a space without any air whatsoever"_ Ask explained.

"I think I learned about something like that" She said remembering one of the lectures when she attended school with Hiro.

"Space, the place above the earth doesn't have any air. If your exposed to it, you explode." She said remembering how Hiro had explained it to her. she had thought it sounded cool at the time, but now not so much.

" _Did they explain how to get past it?"_ Ask demanded.

"People wear special suits that hold in air and make sure they don't explode and freeze" she said.

"I have an idea. It's not a spacesuit, but it might work" She said closing her eyes and concentrating. She drew on her power over air and slowly built a solid bubble around her to keep air in but one that she could move around in. When her air bubble was done she slowly stepped back into the vacuum space. The bubble held but she could feel the vacuum and dark magic slowly chipping away at it. She moved quickly walking toward the black glass like stand the stone was resting on. She reached out, the stones power ripping away the bubble. She could feel the air escaping as it became hard to breath. She wrapped her hand around the stone and felt the dark magic pour out of it. She gathered all of her power in case it exploded, or a monster emerged, or a dozen other things that could happen. Instead she felt a sharp snap as all the air returned to the cave leaving her gasping. She stared at the stone a moment, waiting for it to do something.

" _Is that it?"_ She asked.

" _Remember that this is but one fragment of four. There will be trials like the void you stepped into, but I doubt there will bet the type of guardians the whole stones had"_ Ask explained and she nodded.

" _I guess that makes sense"_ She replied as she went back the way she had come. She smelled them before she saw them, half a dozen new unfamiliar scents that made her turn invisible almost reflexively. She crept to the opening of the cave and peeked out to see that Hiccup and the other riders were capture and bound by a dozen large Vikings in leather armor all bearing nasty looking weapons.

"So tell me Hiccup, what are you looking for so far out hmm?" A sneering slightly deranged voice demanded.

"Nothing, we were just here on a training exercise" Hiccup replied.

"Ha…a training exercise do you think I'm stupid?" the boy demanded.

"Oh come one Hiccup, are your really going to risk our lives for that little…." Snotlout began to say when with a thud and gasp he was silenced.

"Risk your lives for what?" The first voice asked.

"Nothing. Like Hiccup said we're here on a training exercise" Astrid spoke up.

"Search that cave" The voice said.

"You really don't want to do that" Hiccup said.

"Oh…well now I _really_ want to" he said and Anna heard footsteps approaching. She saw a tall thin but well muscled young man with red hair and a an insane look in he eyes pass her. She could practically sell the madness coming off him. Half a dozen men trailed behind him carrying weapons. Anna held her breath as they passed and walked into the cave. She ran swiftly out of the cave and saw that her friends were tied up and surrounded by over a dozen large Vikings armed to the teeth, and the dragons had been trapped in a net. Thinking quickly she went past her captured friends, past the captured dragons and snuck onto the ship itself. Going to the hatch she gathered her magic and shot a fireball into the hold. She set her hand alight and gripped the mast setting it alight as well. She then leapt from the first ship to the second and repeated the what she did on the first ship which was starting to smolder and burn quiet nicely. She made it back to her friends as the guards noticed their ships burning and ran to try to put the flames out. She used more fire to burn away the net before she cut her friends bonds using Ask.

"Are you alright?" She asked becoming visible again.

"yeah we're good" Hiccup said as the ships really got going.

"What's happening?" A high pitched voice shrieked.

"time to go" Hiccup said. Anna transformed as the riders mounted and they all leapt into the sky.

"Stop them! Hicupppp!" Dagur shrieked after them.


	5. The Edge of Light

**Frozen: The dragon Knight**

 **The edge of Light**

Anna Laughed all the way back to Dragon's edge.

"that was awesome" She whooped.

"Awesome? We almost got killed by Dagur the deranged!" Snotlout shouted

"But you weren't" Anna said lightly.

"She's got a point" Ruffnut said

"You, no death no foul" tuffnut added.

"It was just our dumb luck that we drew dagur to that island" Astrid said.

"It's a good thing Anna got the stone before Dagur did" Fishlegs said.

"You did get the stone right?" the large boy asked.

"of course" Anna said and dug the stone out of her pack.

"That's it?" Snotlout asked.

"the wind stone didn't look like much until it almost blew you to the moon remember?" Anna shot back at him.

"But thats one is just a fragment" Fishlegs said looking closely at it.

"Both the light and dark stones were shattered into four" Anna said.

"Wait, there are more?" Snotlout asked.

"one more. The light stone, at least in this time" Anna said.

"So where is it?" Astrid asked.

"I have no idea. Yohan said that that cave was supposed to be a clue to the stones but I didn't find anything" Anna said.

" _The darkness stone might be able to lead us to the light stone"_ Ask said.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking down at the weapon.

" _Try to feed light magic through it"_ Ask said. Ann closed her eyes and focused. Gathering her happy feelings she fed them into a stream of light magic and sent it into the stone. She felt a strange sensation, like the ringing of a bell as a purple glow washed off the stone.

"What did she just do?" Snotlout asked hiding behind his dragon.

" _Turn around with the stone"_ Ask said. Anna did so and saw that the glowing mist the enveloped the stone changed direction as she moved.

" _The light magic has turned the stone into an anti compass of sorts. The stone senses it's light counterpart and the mist is moving the opposite direction the stone lies"_ Ask explained.

"How do you know all this?" She asked.

" _I was not always a sword."_ Was all he said.

"Anna are you talking to your sword?" Fishlegs asked.

"He's not really a sword" She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Anyway I know where to look for the stone" She said holding up the stone fragment and looking at the smoke coming off it. She transformed and had hiccup tie the stone around one of her claws. Together they got back into the air going in the opposite direction of the smoke. After a few hours the smoke was blowing in a straight line.

" _The island should be right below us"_ Ask said.

"There's nothing here" Snotlout said. Anna dove down toward the sea only to pull up as she felt the tingle of magic wash over her scales. The darkness stone flared and a beam of dark light eating purple erupted from the stone and a dome of golden white light appeared over the ocean. The light peeled back like an egg shell revealing a green verdant isle.

"Whoah" Hiccup said coming up next to her.

"lets go" Anna said and descended onto the island. The rest of the riders followed as they landed in a clearing of tall grasses. Anna transformed and looked around at the floating island, a flat rocky plain with warm scented breeze blowing over it.

"This place is beautiful" Fishlegs gushed, earning a grunt of disgust from snotlout. Anna sniffed the air and almost stumbled back from the assault on her nose as a thousand scents bombarded her.

"Anna are you alright?" Astrid asked as her as the red head doubled over.

"It's like the smells here are jacked up by a thousand" She gasped trying to breath through her mouth.

"I don't smell anything" Fishlegs said breathing deeply through his nose. Meatlug did the same, only to snort and sneeze followed by the other dragons including toothless.

"You guy's don't have a dragon nose" Anna said snorting. She focused and saw bright lines of energy flowing along with the breezes. She turned in a circle gazing at the tangle of bright breezes.

"So which way?" Astrid asked. Anna took out the stone and held it up, but the smoke merely swirled upward.

"So now what?" Snotlout growled.

"We split up and start looking" Hiccup said remounting hiccup. He and Astrid went one way, the twins went another, fishlegs another and Anna went off on her own, flying over the island for hours, looking in caves, peeking into holes, and finding nothing. It was only after what seemed like her fourth or fight hour that she noticed that the sun wasn't setting, that it hadn't changed it's place in the sky since they got here. Anna returned the clearing where everyone else was gathered and transformed back.

"Am I the only one who's noticed that the sun isn't setting?" Anna asked.

"No your not" Astrid said.

"It's strange. We've been here long enough the sun should at least be low on the horizon" Fishlegs remarked.

"But it hasn't move at all" Hiccup said.

"It's the light shard. Somehow it's keeping the sun in the sky" Anna said.

"And is it me or does everything around here seem brighter?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, it kind of hurts my eyes" Ruffnut said shading her eyes.

"Now that you mention it, it is hard to focus on anything for too long" Fishlegs said looking at a bundle of bright flowers before looking away.

"Fishlegs is right. Everything here is eyesearingly colorful, we just haven't focused on anything too long to notice" Hiccup said staring at a tree before blinking.

"I say we get out of here before something here makes us go blind" Snotlout said mounting his dragon. Getting a hunch Anna drew ask and walking over to a smacked it with the fat of the blade. A piercing ringing surged through the air making everyone groan and cover their ears.

"Everyone take another sniff" Anna said loudly as the ringing died away.

"What?" Snotlout shouted. Anna braced herself and enhaled standing firm under the assault of scents. Looking at each other her friends did the same only to gag and choke.

"What was that?" Snotlout gasped.

"That didn't happen the first time" Fishlegs said.

"It's the stone. It brightens an increases everything, sights, sounds, smells" Anna said.

"Anna's right. The stone must have effected her and the dragons first because of their heightened senses, then us" Hiccup said.

"But where is it?" Fishlegs asked.

"And more importantly will it start to hurt us if we stay too long" Hiccup asked. Anna huffed in frustration and stared up at into the sun which hadn't moved only to narrow her eyes, and not just from the bright light. Once again acting on instinct she transformed and flew up and up, higher and higher toward the sun, or what they had thought was the sun. As her wings were starting to ach, after she had gone higher than she ever thought she could go where the air was cold and thin, she saw it a bright glowing light in the sky but as she got close it felt like all her senses were jacked up to eleven. The light pierced her eyes like hot iron rods, she could smell everything last dust particle in the air, and the flapping of her own wings sounded like thunderclaps.

" _Anna, focus, block it out"_ Ask said as she was close to dropping out of the sky from the pain. Anna tried to do as he asked, focusing as hard as she could to block out the sensory input. Slowly the sound and pain fell away but she could still feel it in the background and knew that she had to contain the stone quickly before it overwhelmed her. She dove toward it and grasped it and like the darkness stone before it as soon as she touched it the effect it was having vanished. With a snap the pain she was feeling vanished as the bright light disappeared and the sky went from bright afternoon to dark night. She slowly descended back to the earth to find Hiccup and his friends waiting for her. She transformed back and held out her hand, showing the small glowing shard in her hand.

"I got it" She said smiling as the strain of what she did hit her full force dragging her into darkness as she passed out.

 **First Chapter in a while. Apologies but inspiration has been nil for a while, but I'm really trying to get through this while keeping it decent. I'd rather turn out a good chapter over months than crappy chapters every few days.**


End file.
